


Liberation Of Amestris

by Coollfoxx98



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coollfoxx98/pseuds/Coollfoxx98
Summary: In 1945, there was a squad unknown to the public. The SFD of the United States Military also known as J-Company. Among the five men of J-Company was a Marine by the name of Logan Blackburn who under God-set circumstances gets a second chance at having a life... but is that all God wants with him?





	Liberation Of Amestris

Appearance: Paratrooper Uniform

 

Logan's POV

My name is Logan Blackburn, I'm probably the lowest ranking member of my squad, Sergeant Major. I'm part of an American black operations group, I'm what they would call "Teufel Hunden" or Devil Dog, we know that's not how you say but we stuck with it anyway. My squad consisted of me and four others from three other branches of the military Warrant Officer Williamson Air Force, 2nd Lieutenant Hitchcock U.S. Army, 1st Lieutenant Mathers U.S. Army, and Captain Sutherland Navy. Our team specializes in everything so we're not only Infantry-men but in a snap, we could be a Flight Crew to a Tank Crew.

Over Hanover Germany, January 1945.

During a mission that "Never Happened", we were supposed to be securing some type of Nazi secret weapon we had heard about from one of our spies.

Williamson: "So who are these guys again? The Tools?" He said piloting a Douglas C-47.

Sutherland: "The Thule Society, Nazi Occult... They believe they hold the power to not only winning the war but taking over the world."

Mathers: "Damn, we really got our work cut out for us."

The Captain was walking down the aisle making sure everything was in order and everyone had their gear ready

Sutherland: "Blackburn, you alright?"

Logan: "Yes sir, just a bit nervous."

Sutherland: "Well there ain't nothing like putting the weight of the world on your shoulders. We're gonna handle it just like we always do. Right men!"

Everybody: "Ooh-rah!"

Williamson: "Alright, you guys are clear to make the jump whenever you're ready."

Sutherland: "Thank you, Williamson, we'll see back at base."

Williamson: "I'll have a couple brewskis waitin' for ya."

Sutherland: "Alright Mathe-"

Hitchcock: "Sorry sir, but I'm gonna be Mr. Kilroy here."

Sutherland: "Well, be my guest."

Mathers: "Jerk!"

Hitchcock: "Bitch!" Hitchcock backed up to get a running start and then went for it. "Geronimo!"

Once we made it to the ground we unhitched our parachutes and burned them. We were off. Equipped with my M1918 B.A.R., M1911 Beretta, and a grenade belt, we had finally reached the Nazi outpost and got inside where there was a giant fountain in the main square of the building.

Logan: "Not that many guards for such a secret weapon." We started to trek downstairs quietly to where the weapon was located until we stumbled upon a very peculiar item that matched the weapon's description. It was a small, ruby-like rock about the size of a golf ball, encased in glass, sitting on a pedestal. My eyes locked onto it in a trance-like state.

Hitchcock: "Blackburn come on we gotta move, hurry up and grab it."

I snapped out of it and removed the glass, wrapping the rock in cloth and sticking it in my musette bag.

Sutherland "Alright we're leaving, now." ordered the Captain.

When we had reached the main lobby, we noticed we weren't alone, a line of Nazi guards were standing on the balcony above us and at the center an officer aiming a luger.

Sutherland: "Dammit, it was a trap!"

Officer: "You think we did not know about your plan, foolish Americans. Hand over the stone peacefully and you might get out of here alive."

The officer grinned. Logan pulled out the stone and aimed his Beretta at it.

Logan: "Tell you what, how about we leave here with the stone or I'll blast it."

Officer: "Ahaha, kill them all."

And with the snap of his fingers, the guards start to fire. I was one of the few to jump back and try to reach the fountain for cover, but as soon as I made it over the exterior of it I was shot multiple times, falling into the water below, my helmet falling next to me. Bleeding out fast I notice something shimmering in the water it was the stone, it had fallen out of my hand when I was shot. I grabbed it with my bare hands and suddenly a flash of light appeared and everything was completely white.

\---------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

Logan awoke to a completely white room, leaning up against a stone wall. He rubbed his eyes before standing. He looked back at the stone wall he had been leaning on only to find out it was a large stone gate with symbols and latin texts. "That's a big ass door..." He traced his hand along the stone. Behind the door was nothing from the looks of it. Blackburn puts his hand on the crease. "It's just a stinkin' door, what's the harm?" He struggled to try to open the door, being that there was no handle. Logan tried to grip the engraving in it and pulled as hard as he could causing him to fall on his ass. "Agh! I ain't done with you yet!" Blackburn went around it and pushed on the back of it trying to push it open. It didn't budge, so he began kicking it doing nothing to it. "FINE!" He walked back in front of it and waved it off. "Now where the hell am I?"

???: "Curious one, aren't you?"

Logan: "Huh?" Blackburn looked up and across from him was another door and a white figure standing in front of it. "Big ass door number two and uh... pale face..."

???: "That's no way to talk to someone you worship."

Logan: "Excuse me?" The white figure pointed at his cross necklace. "Wait... you're..." Blackburn takes a moment to process it all. "Wait, I'm dead?!"

???: "For about five minutes now."

Logan: "And you're... God?" The figure nodded. "Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph..." He did a Cross gesture and kneeled.

God: "Now why don't tell me why you've been trying to open the Gate."

Logan: "That's the gate? I-I-I didn't know. I thought the pearly gates would be a bit more... well..." He took a quick look at the door and turned back. "...pearly."

God laughed "What you see behind you is not the gate to Heaven but to knowledge."

Logan: "Knowledge huh? What does yours do then?"

God: "None of your business."

Logan stopped himself and gave a confused look. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

God: "Go ahead and take a look inside."

Logan: "But it won't oh-" The Gate had opened slightly but not enough to see inside. Blackburn went over to the door putting his hand up and stopping to take a breath. "It's just a door, right?" He put his hand on the Gate and opened it slightly before a black hand grabbed his arm. "What the hell?" The Gate opened more as more hands appeared from the door. "Hey! Get off of me!" Logan tried to fight it off but was stopped by a monstrous eye looking down at him. "Oh my God..." were his last words before he was pulled into the Gate by dozens of hands as the Gate slammed shut behind him.

\-------------------------------

Logan's P.O.V.

I was outside still in the fountain. It was daytime, almost all my wounds had healed, I was completely fine except the red stone was gone from my hand. An M1 Garand was at my side but it wasn't mine, it had to be Hitchcock's rifle. My head hurt like hell, I put my helmet on and picked up my rifle before taking one peek out from behind cover only to have a rifle aimed at my face by a blonde woman wearing a blue officer's uniform and a hair clip. Of course, there was a company of other soldiers with rifles in the same blue uniform behind her. 

???: "Who are you?"

Logan: "Oh~ boy."


End file.
